


Who are you to judge my sanity?

by GrimMessenger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Insanity, M/M, Master of Death, Minor torture not too bad though, Personification of Death, Remus says fuck, Truth Serum, Wizengamot, chief warlock, insane marauders, master of death james, master of death peter, master of death remus, master of death sirius, peter and Severus friendship, probably sadness later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: What if the marauders were Death? What if they were insane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe I’m just writing this for practice and fun.
> 
> Thanks to Dark Lady Chaos for being my Beta Reader and giving suggestions!

“Precisely when Mr. Pettigrew did you begin to suspect that Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin, were not all in control of their mental facilities?”

Peter’s glazed eyes stared ahead. It was important he look like the serum was working so they would believe his testimony. The serum wasn’t necessary he knew, but he was a witness in a murder trial and suspected of murder himself. So he supposed they had the right to be suspicious. Not that the serum would work on him. Being part of Death has its perks. Nevertheless, he responded in his practiced veritaserum voice. He was inwardly thanking the furry insane wolf for making them all practice it in case they were caught collecting. 

“I don't think I ever really suspected. It was just one day I realized that they weren’t all there anymore.”

Peter heard murmurs of dissatisfied discussions among the wizengamot. He needed to convince them somehow….  
The current chief warlock cleared her throat and silence fell over the room. He thought it was similar to the way Lily ignored James’s flirting attempts toward her in the beginning. Before everything. Before Death. 

Her voice echoed around the room, and her eyes narrowed. “And what exactly, Mr. Pettigrew gave you that sudden realization. I highly doubt that it was as casual as the, ‘one day’ you spoke of.”

Peter tried to think back. She posed a good question. Was it really one day? Or did everything only slide into place on that day? He might have always suspected. After all, they were the marauders. Masters of Chaos. It was quite possible that they had always been at least mildly insane. But of course not on this level. Becoming death might have done that. Maybe losing the only child out of their group did it. Maybe losing Harry. He was in a way, all of theirs. He almost broke his expressionless face. Harry was such a bittersweet memory for all of them. Lost to a cause he was too young to know about or actively participate in. And yet. His death was essential. He could not have stayed alive. Peter tried to think of when his friends started seeming off. He knew he was running out of time to answer. It was impossible to give a straight answer in this situation. He decided to give it the best he could. Hiding his nervous hands under his legs he inwardly thanked his past self for placing them there. Making sure his voice was even and eyes slightly glazed, he looked over to the other three marauders in chains and fixed them with a cool look that you wouldn’t be able to catch if you weren’t looking for it and said; “I think they were always a bit nuts. And the loss of James’s wife and son made them more so. I was too blind to see it at the time. I only realized what had happened to them after they locked me up and beat me. I’m lucky to be alive to say the least.”

There was a pause to take in the information. The members of the wizengamot knew of course, of the murders that the marauders committed but this was new information. They were furiously taking notes. Excited chatter filled the room as the members discussed this new piece of information and how it would affect the trial. 

The chief warlock smoothly removed her wand from her robes. “Sonorus.” With a confidence that only a position of power and an amplifying charm can grant you she spoke. “Order! Do not doubt me, I can and will halt this trial until all of you cease masquerading as children, and calm yourselves like mature adults old enough to listen.” Her gaze swept over the crowd, “This isn’t the only trial we have today and I would like to get through them wouldn’t you?”

Peter amusedly wondered if her irritation at the room was also amplified by the charm. A tall blond man who Peter was positive was a Malfoy sat up straighter in his chair and gave a cool glare to the people next to him who had been talking.   
The poor man sitting beside Malfoy was the last one talking in the room and under terrible scrutiny from the rest of the wizengamot. You couldn’t blame him really. This was probably the most exciting thing to happen in his mediocre life since his Hogwarts letter. Peter wondered if Sirius was going to have to collect this man’s soul soon. As even the famous malfoy glare did not seem to be doing any good.

“...can you imagine? The marauders! Do you th-“

A quick glance at Malfoy proved that he had snapped and had to cast a silencio. After all, it wasn’t the pure blood way to kill in public. The man turned angrily toward Malfoy who had begun staring at peter. Peter was tempted to stare back and maybe make his eyes flash deathly hallows style but he knew that would be violating the rules that Remus had set in place and he didn’t even want to know what would happen if he did that. Sirius was still sore from that little stunt he pulled a couple weeks ago. It was a miracle James and him were still alive with everything they’d tried. Though he supposed that was a benefit of being immor—

The chief warlock clearing her throat brought him out of his thoughts. “Can you elaborate on that Mr. Pettigrew?”

It took Peter a minute to understand what she was talking about. “On August 31st 1981 Harry James Potter and Lily Jordan Evans were killed by an unknown person in Godric's Hollow. James Potter wrongfully believed it was me. He gathered his friends Sirius Black and Remus lupin to help him. He used the Incarcerous spell to trap me and then he gave me a dreamless sleep potion after forcing open my mouth with the Imperius curse. When I woke up I was in a small cage. Not even big enough for me to lie down. I was kept their for years. Where I was tortured with any number of curses including the Cruciatus curse. I was repeatedly threatened with the killing curse as well.” 

There were collective gasps across the room. Peter was pretty sure that Malfoy was having Voldemort flashbacks and several others had started looking at the marauders nervously and shifting away from them. Everyone seemed to be sliding closer to each other in an effort to stay away from cool and no doubt deathly aura of the group. One quick glance to the chief warlock confirmed that she too, was shifting uneasily in chair and eyeing his former friends warily and with a slight bit of disgust at the idea of them and their actions. When she turned and made eye contact with him he could have sworn she could see through his mask. It felt like she was searching for something in his eyes. Some clue as to if he was telling the truth. It seemed like the room had gone silent even though faint murmurs could be heard by those watching the tension filled gaze of the chief warlock. Despite Peters fears, she continued the trial.

“Would you consent to giving us the memory?”

Peter had to refrain himself from grinning excitedly. His plan was working. Just a few more carefully chosen words and he would be victorious. He couldn’t wait until his friends got a taste of their own medicine. He couldn’t wait until he was the only Death and they were his slaves.

“Yes of course”

And so it begins.


	2. Peters Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters remembers his torture.

Peter couldn’t see. The darkness of the room he had been forced into combined with the coldness of the room helped create a terrible sense of loneliness inside him. His friends were gone. No longer trusting him and no longer happy with him. The cage proved that. They thought he murdered them. Lily and little Harry. They would never let him out now. 

If Peter strained his ears he could almost hear the soft whimpering and sobs that were surely emitting from the room next to him. He could nearly hear the soft words of comfort from Remus and the anger from Sirius. They would be okay he knew. It was only a matter of time before they moved on and didn’t care who killed them and let him out. You cannot dwell on trivial matters such as previous attachments when you’re immortal. He was sure he would be let out soon and they would apologize for thinking he could murder Lily and Harry. Life or rather Death would go on.

He was wrong.

It was months before he saw them again. He couldn’t die of course but he could still feel the hunger pains and see the hallucinations from lack of sleep. He could still feel the uncomfortable cold and metal bars of his cage against his back. He couldn’t move around and it was making it worse. 

When they came in he expected an apology. He expected release from his prison. The light from the opened door blinded him. He cried out and tried to back away from it but he just hit the bars of his cage. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw three figures standing identically side by side with their arms crossed. James took a step forward. There was something in the way he looked at Peter that scared him. Gone was the playful and joking manner in the messy haired Potter, replaced by cold indifference and a slight insanity. Quite honestly it scared Peter. He didn’t know his friends could be so cold and deadly looking. They didn’t seem to care about him. Only what they had thought he’d done. Not even a chance to explain or defend himself. Atrocious.  
James bent down with a mad grin. The insanity evident in his eyes and the anger in his grin. His head tilted as he kept his eyes on Peter. It was almost like he was trying to be creepy. Then fast as lightning the elder wand flew into his hand.

“Did you ever think how we would feel? Or were you concerned with yourself? Or were you just curse happy? Never mind. It doesn't matter.”

James twirled The wand absently in his hand before stopping suddenly and pointing it at Peter. “You must learn what the consequences of your actions hold.” 

Before Peter could react three immensely overpowered crucios were shot toward him. Without anywhere to move, Peter was at the mercy of the spells. A scream tore it's way out of his throat as he thrashed around his cage. The cramped quarters somehow made the spells worse as he writhed around in pain and hit his head on the bars. Through the haze of pain Peter could make out three identical sadistic grins before he blacked out. 

Waking up was hell. Everything hurt and Peter wouldn't be surprised if some sort of psychological damage had been inflicted given what the curse tended to do to you if you were mortal. Bitterly and with a slight fondness Peter thought of Remus and how he would probably love to find out what effect three crucios had on an immortal. He opened his eyes up weakly at the sound of Sirius’s barking laugh. 

“Well he’s proper messed up isn’t he?”

With the light pouring in from the other room Peter could just barely make out Remus’s insane grin as he crouched in front of him. Remus tilted his head at Peter. When the light caught his eyes Peter could have sworn they were amber instead of his usual green. When he spoke it was low and almost a growl. “What do you think babe? Should we let Mr. Rat here play with Moony?” Remus reached a hand between the bars and flicked Peter’s nose. “Hm? Would you like that rat? You know I don’t let Moony play with just anybody these days. Gets too bored you see. But…” Remus tilted his head the other way as if examining peter and taking pleasure in the discomfort peter was taking from his state. “I bet he could have some real fun with you. Don’t you think Pads?” Sirius smirked and crouched down beside Remus. “Oh definitely.”

Peters eyes widened almost comically at these statements and Sirius cackled. He cackled! That only happened when he pranked Severus! That poor boy he didn’t re—

“Oh? See that Remus? I don’t think he knows!”

The voice of his former friend? Maybe? Were they still friends? Or did his responsibility to his job push them over too far? He felt a rush of anger flood him. He didn’t deserve this! He wasn’t the one to decide to become Death on a whim! That was Sirius! He wasn’t the one who kept getting distracted from his duties with his...with his family! 

The words were spat out in his mind like they were disgusting. He didn’t deserve any of this. 

Gathering his remaining energy in a show of pure as Severus would call it gryffindor stupidity he opened his mouth and snapped out a response. 

“What? What don’t I know?! Hmm? Is it some sort of gossip about your relationship you keep rubbing in my face?! Or some other idiotic thing you decided to do instead of your responsibilities to your job?! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT TAKES YOUR IMPULSIVE DECISION SERIOUSLY! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A PUN ABOUT YOUR NAME!” 

Peter strained against the bars of his cage. This was not his fault and it never would be. He would find a way to get back at them for this. He would. 

Both the grins dropped off their faces at an almost frightening speed. 

Sirius leaned forward until his head was almost touching the bars of the cage and whispered. “You think this helps us? You think we benefited from this? You think Death benefited from this? You’re wrong. James descended into insanity with me and Remus here tagging along right on behind.” Sirius stood suddenly. “Go ahead have at him Moony. He needs a little more insanity to reach our level. He needs to feel the pain he put us through don’t you think?”

Remus gave a predatory grin. “Oh yes I think so. Definitely.”

As Sirius walked out of the room and closed the door he shouted “Don’t spend all day in there! You promised to take me dueling!”

A growled “Of course sweetheart” was the last of what peter heard for months besides his own screams as Remus unlocked Peters cage and transformed.


	3. James’s Testimony

“Is it true Mr. Potter that you kidnapped Mr. Pettigrew and not only kept him captive but also Denied him basic human necessities such as food and drink?”

James knew he was in deep. And the fact that THAT RAT had caused it all was enough to make his blood boil and have to struggle to keep his veritaserum face on. If things go well here, and given how it’s three to one he hopes it does, then he would get to keep that rat peter in a cage for the rest of that bastards long immortal life. So he took as big a breath as he dared to without being in danger of giving himself away and spoke.

“I did.”

The murmurs that swept across the courtroom like a wave were silenced when the Chief Warlock spoke again. This time with obvious effort to keep anger out of her voice.

“And what the reason behind those actions Mr. Potter?”

This one was easy. He was gonna damn that rat to hell for causing him this much trouble. 

“Peter Pettigrew murdered my wife and son in cold blood.”

Loud gasps echoed across the room and people began to murmur unintelligible shock to each other. After the Chief warlock had gotten over her own shock she called everyone to order. Something a surprising amount of people listened to given the nature of what he just said.

“Are you aware that you are on trial for the murder of those very people and several others Mr. Potter?”

“I am.”

“What makes you believe that Mr. Pettigrew killed them?”

“I saw him.”

“You saw him kill them?”

“I did.”

“Are you aware that Mr. Pettigrew has provided memories of you killing them?”

This fact came as a momentary surprise to James. He faked memories? What is that rat up to?

“No.”

“Would that change your answer?”

“No.”

“So you still believe that Mr. Pettigrew killed your wife and son even though he has provided evidence against it?”

“Yes.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Only the faint sound of a quill scratching on parchment to take all this down could be heard. There was a slight hesitation in her voice before she asked the next question. 

“Would you be willing to give us those memories?”

“Of course.”

—————————————————————-

James swing the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and walked confidently down the hall to where he knew the others were being kept. He titled his head at the ministry workers guarding the room. A smirk crept it's way onto his face. They looked so sure of themselves. So sure that they could keep two parts of Death inside. So naive…  
He should do something about that. No point in letting them stay naive it just makes everything worse for everybody else. James pulled his hood up just enough so you could see this mad grin on his face and he stared at the overconfident guards and waited for them to notice him. With a jolt of surprise the first man noticed and sent a stunner at James. James slid to the left and then appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and held tight so the man couldn’t breathe. When the second man started shooting spells, James got bored of choking and just walked straight through the spells coming at him and stabbed the man through the heart with the elder wand. As James pulled the wand out and the man fell to the floor Remus walked through the door into the hallway not even stopping to open it and just walking straight through the wood. Sirius followed soon after from a door directly adjacent to Remus’s. Remus barely glanced at the bodies before looking at James with an amused expression.

“Could you not have waited for us Prongs?”

“They just looked so….”

Sirius interrupted with a jerk of a head toward the bodies. 

“Innocent?”

“Well...Yes.”

Remus looked even more amused and nudged one of the bodies with his shoe.

“And you wanted to ruin it.”

“Of course! Wouldn’t you?”

Sirius bounced up from where he was kneeling by the bodies and gave a crazy grin.

“Definitely! Are we leaving sometime soon by the way? This place is too dusty.”

Remus rolled his eyes with a fond smile and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 

“That’s only cause you were in your grim form trying to scare everyone who walked in most of the time.”

“Symbol of death!” Spouted Sirius cheerfully.

“That’s right” said James “And speaking of death we have work to do.”

Remus looked at his watch and nudged Sirius. “Exactly.”   
As James opened a portal with a quick swish of the elder wand and all three started toward it Remus said “Any ideas what is going on with Peter by the way?”  
James stopped in front of the portal and turned around “I’m not sure yet. Best hope it’s not Azkaban though. We will be dead for sure.”  
The other two nodded grimly and walked through the portal after James. With another swish of the elder wand the portal closed. Leaving two dead bodies in an otherwise empty hallway.


	4. James’s Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I’ve been procrastinating. This is a short chapter.

James walked up the stairs to his house. He was exhausted. It had been more than two days since he last slept. Why did people have to die so much? He’s going crazy trying to keep up with all the souls coming in. He needs to remember to have a discussion with the rest of the marauders about somehow taking turns on this so he can sleep. Little Harry definitely isn’t being helpful in that department. Are babies always that loud? Or was his just special? A sigh escaped his lips. He hoped Lily was getting some sleep. A quick flick of his wand revealed the time. 2 am. Too late to be coming home from a job. He sighed again before opening the door slowly and stepping inside. Immediately he was assaulted by the feeling that something is wrong. The living room was spotless. Everything still exactly in its place despite the child living there. The kitchen was clean or at least from what he could see it was.

He followed the sense of foreboding up the stairs. His heart racing as he slowly opens the door into little Harry’s room. 

The first thing he saw was the blood. Oh god it was everywhere. On the crib and on the moving animals on the walls. It stained the carpet he walked in on and it stained the only other living person in the room. 

Peter Pettigrew.

With a knife clutched in his hand like he was a hero in some kind of movie. Eyes wide and determined as he stared back at the gaping Potter. He didn’t realize that there was rage in his eyes that night. Peter only saw thankfulness through the delusion that drove him to hold the bloody knife and stand over Lily and Harry’s lifeless bodies. 

James only saw red. 

It was hours later that James was finally pulled off of the bruised and bleeding Peter. He was too tired to fight Sirius as he was taken into their realm and thrown onto a hastily made bed. Sleep took over and the last image he saw before unconsciousness took over was the image of his dead wife and child being murdered at the hands of his former best friend.


	5. Sirius’s Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius’s testimony. Remus says fuck.

“You are Sirius Black?”

“I am” 

“Can you confirm that you are indeed friends with Mr.Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin?”

Sirius bit back a snarl. He didn’t want to hear that rats name ever again. He betrayed them all. For what? A job?! One he didn’t even want in the first place?! All that rat ever did was take! He was gonna make sure that rat was taken off the face of this earth no matter what the mea-

His internal rant was interrupted by the Chief Warlock clearing her throat and questioning him again. “Mr. Black? Are you still with us?”

 

“I am no longer friends with Peter. Otherwise, yes I can.” Peters name felt bitter on his tongue and he hated saying it. If it would get that rat gone however….It was worth it. No matter the cost. 

“Can you elaborate on why you are no longer friends with Mr.Pettigrew?”

“He killed Harry and Lily Potter.” The answer was short and blunt and he hoped it would be enough for Peter to get the kiss. His soul would be gone forever and then there would only be three parts of death left. Still enough to get the job done. Though there was still a chance that Peter was able to control the dementor and have it turn on them. Worth the risk. 

“Mr.Black did you see Mr.Pettigrew killing those that you mentioned?” She leaned forward toward him. Following suit was most of the Wizengamot. Waiting to hear his answer. What started out as a completely separate murder trial was beginning to be a mystery novel. With everyone wondering if Peter actually killed anyone.

“I did not. Unfortunately.” It was a struggle to keep the anger out of his tone. Any hint of emotion and his testimony would be marked invalid. 

“Unfortunately? Could you elaborate on that part of your statement Mr.Black?”

Sirius chose his words carefully making sure they held no hint of emotion. As much as he could anyway. His mind was not as good as it used to be. Too many things had happened. To all of them. Insanity as a immortal is practically inevitable. Though it came on a little sooner than Sirius thought. All because of that rat.  
“If I was there he would have been dead before he hit the ground”

“Were you not there with Mr. Potter?”

“I was not. I only arrived to drag James away from Peter.”

“Do you think Mr. Pettigrew killed Lily and Harry Potter?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“I saw the look in his eyes. I saw the way he looked at Lily and Harry for weeks beforehand. I thought it was jealousy you know? We were all a little jealous of James. He had a son and a wife. Something the rest of us didn’t have.”

“Do you think jealousy is what caused Mr. Pettigrew to kill them?”

“No. I think he wanted to kill us. I think he wanted to watch our insides burn as the tears came out and I think he wanted to watch our slow descent into madness. I think he wanted control of us and I think that is how he thought he would get it.”

 

“Why would he want control of you and Mr.Lupin and Mr. Potter?” The concern was evident on her face now. Just as the rest of the Wizengamot she was leaned all the way forward in her chair. It was hardly an official trial anymore. They didn’t even notice that he didn’t seem to be on veritaserum anymore. Curiosity is a powerful thing.

Sirius made eye contact with her. A grin only worn by the maddest of men cracked across his face.   
“Because. We are Death.” 

It was silent for a moment. If you were standing outside the room you wouldn’t even think a murder trial was going on. Everyone seemed to need a moment to take in this information. Sirius was happy to give them it. He swiftly stood up and marched out of the room where his partner was waiting for him. As soon as Remus saw the expression on his face he sighed. “I’m going to have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow aren’t I?” Sirius kisses him lightly with a smile. “Yep” 

Remus gave another exasperated sigh before smiling at Sirius. “Come on then. We need to meet with James about what’s going on. I think I have an idea too.”

 

———————————————————  
Remus stood in front of his friends and willed himself not to think about what could happen if he was wrong. “Peter controls the dementors right? Just as Sirius knows who is about to die and you collect the souls, James. Now we can still get our soul sucked out by dementors and once that’s done so are we. No more Death. My thinking is that Peter is going to try to get us framed for murder so we get sent to Azkaban or admistered the Kiss. Either way is good for him since he controls the dementors.”

James frowned. This was gonna be harder then he thought. “We have to figure out some way to get rid of Peter. If we don’t, this is just gonna happen for as long as he can make it go on for. He will chase us with them if he needs to.”

“Exactly.” Remus said “Which is why we need to keep doing what we are doing. Sharing memories and making sure Peter is marked as a murderer in their minds.”

“But how do we get rid of him? The dementors won’t hurt him. He controls them.” Sirius asked

“That won’t be a problem” said James “I know a few who would happily suck out his soul for a meal. Even if it meant the pain of disobeying him.”

Remus nodded “I’m up next. We just need to stick to this plan. James can you get the dementors here?”

James nodded “I can”

A smirk crossed Remus’s face. Something that made Sirius cackle. A smirk that said doom was coming to Peter and he would get what he deserved. And soon.

“Then lets give this fucker a show”


	6. Sirius’s Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Here it is!

Colored lights like glow sticks in the air. Against the night sky it caused a light show that couldn’t be rivaled by anything. Not the fireworks Peter had taken them to see last summer and not the girls dorm on a Saturday night when they were all up gossiping with colored lumos on their wands. It was stunning. And it was terrible. 

Sirius weaved through the battle field to get to Remus. He stumbled over the bodies and ashes that littered the ground. “Remus!”  
Remus’s body was laid still across the ground. Just below the line of fire and color that was coming out aof the wands surrounding him. Sirius collapsed onto the ground next to him. “Remus?” He said softly. The groan that escaped Remus was the only indication that he was still alive. Sirius’s heart jumped and he shouted over his shoulder to James and Peter. “COVER ME! I HAVE TO GET HOME TO A HEALER!” James and Peter immediately ran over and stepped in front of Remus. Picking him up Sirius ran across the battlefield toward Hogwarts. Apparently the pure determination and fear in the eyes of Sirius was powerful enough to clear a path.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” 

“REDUCTO!”

Peter and James shouted out spells as they raced after Sirius. Blurs of people and spells were whipped around Sirius. Unable to see or comprehend anything except that Remus couldn’t die.

 

Halfway to the castle they were stopped. A figure in a dark cloak appeared in front of them through a whisp or black smoke. Sirius tried to push past him, still panicked, but to no avail. When it spoke it was almost like you could feel the warning and threat of death looming near. “Stop. It is his time.”  
Sirius froze before lunging at the figure in anger. James grabbed at Sirius’s wrist to hold him back from such a grave mistake. He looked up at the figure and said “What can we do?”

 

It seemed the figure was surprised by his calm. But,then again, people have odd reactions to trauma so he didn’t think too much of it. “Nothing. It is his tim-“ but then. He stopped. Why not give the title of Death to these fools? It’s not like anyone else wants it. And he is desperate…

The figure seemed to make a decision and said, “Actually, one of you could take my job. It’s nothing hard really…”

All at once they said “I‘ll take it!” 

Sirius vaguely remembers the smirk that was set on the figures face before he disappeared and left them with a book of instructions and the rest of the hallows. They all blinked and looked at each other trying to figure out if it actually worked before a gasp for breath tore them from their thoughts and they saw Remus alive and apparently, uninjured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that sucked. Sorry it was so short. Thanks for sticking with it if you are still here. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> Also I’m taking requests for one shots! Prompts and ships and stuff. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!!!!


	7. Remus’s Testimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done! It took me forever and I’m sorry. But I did add a Wolfstar scene so...forgive me?

“Mr.Lupin do you believe that James Potter killed Lily Potter formerly Evans and Harry Potter?”

Remus inwardly sighed. This was such a long annoying process. Peter had better either be sentenced to death or be sentenced to become a metaphorical rotting corpse with no soul for the rest of his miserable life. Unless of course, they could find no way to do that in which case Remus would gladly volunteer to cause such misery in that rats pathetic life.

“No. No I do not.”

Despite the words he had just spoke, the spectators remained silent. Thanking Merlin silently for letting the trial continue without much hassle and distraction the head warlock spoke again.

“Did you, James Potter, and Sirius Black torture and abuse Peter Pettigrew?” 

It was odd, Remus wasn’t expecting this question, despite it being what he was here on trial for in the first place. It wasn’t expected. He paused time and took a moment to think. Should he admit to the crime? It was easy enough to say yes. He was proud of it. Proud of every whimper and shout of pain he gained from the man, if, you could even call him a man. Rather Remus liked to think of him as a pathetic blubbering mess that deserved no attention nor recognition for his life. Once Peter was dead or at least his soul was, he would be able to erase him from existence. Damnatio memoriae. Remus amused himself with different ways to prolong the rats suffering in his head for a moment before ultimately going back to his original train of thought. Would it help his case? Could he gain more sympathy from the audience? Maybe if he….

“We did. Sirius and I as best friends of James and James as a father stricken with grief. He went insane and with him, Sirius and I followed. No matter what you do you can not justify a murder of the innocent. Of the boy who was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. We plead insanity.”

Remus hoped he didn’t doom himself by sounding like he wasn’t under veritaserum, but he guessed that what he said would be considered a shock and he thought that they wouldn’t notice. 

His words caused an uproar as planned. Across the room people were arguing over whether this was to be allowed. As the head warlock struggled to regain order he vanished. They no longer needed him and this was taking up the time when he could be working. 

 

Remus materialized in an alleyway. He watched as a grim stalked a man in the street. No doubt making him paranoid in his last moments. Remus grinned as the man started running. He watched as Sirius picked up speed and tackled the man. The grim sunk his teeth into his neck and pulled. A sickening ripping sound echoed across the courtyard. The ground stained red as people continued walking as if the man wasn’t there. As if the blood wasn’t there and there was no attack. Remus stepped toward the two figures as the grim shifted it's form into a tall man with unruly black hair. 

“Good work Sirius. Dead quickly and your charm work was spot on. Nobody saw a thing.” Remus said as he poked the body with his foot and smirked. 

Sirius brushed his dark hair out of his face and grinned madly at the man on the ground. “Thank you Moony. I do try.”

A small blue orb rose from the now useless pile of matter on the ground and into Remus’s hand. He carefully placed it in a pouch on his side to return to the afterlife later before smiling at Sirius.

“A perfect extraction.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tattered red and gold chair struggled to adjust to the sudden weight that was thrust upon it as Sirius dropped Remus onto it before kissing him and falling onto Remus.   
“Hey! A warning would have been nice!” Remus said as he felt Sirius’s weight collapse onto him.

“A kiss isn’t enough of a warning? Replied Sirius with a grin.

“Not for the sudden weight of a big lug on me.” Remus shifted to try to get into a comfortable position with Sirius on him. 

“I’m insulted! I’m not just any big lug!”

“Exactly. You are The big lug.”

Sirius huffed and let Remus wrap an arm around him. “Damn straight. How was your interrogation?”

Remus rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “It’s called testifying.”

“Same difference” 

Sirius let himself sink into the comfort of the other man as Remus smiles down at him from his position on the chair. “It went alright. I left before it was over. I can’t risk not retrieving souls just cause I was in some stupid mortal court. Even if it means throwing THAT RAT to the very monsters he’s in charge of. Merlin knows they hate him. Probably glad for a soul snack. Even if it’s that nasty mans.”

A grumble came from Sirius as he glared at nothing. “If they can even feel hate.”

A small noise from Remus confirmed he had heard and the two men spent the rest of the day as a mess of limbs on the tattered and fading couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one! I’ve been busy and I have been thinking about where I wanted this to go. I might to a rewrite some day. Who knows. Or some sort of backstory thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so I do appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me or suggestions on how I can make it better and/or improve my writing! Thanks!


End file.
